Oblivious to my Past
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: [Ciel Phantomhive x OC] Charlotte Odelia Roderika Diedrich, half German/English daughter of Baron Diedrich and childhood friend of Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford goes missing at the age of seven only to be found few years later wandering the streets of London without any memories of her past.
1. Chapter 1

"VATIIIIII~!"

After an explosive bolt of movement from downstairs, I dashed through the vast upstairs hallways of Phantomhive Manor gripping my sword tightly that I used to defeat the one and only Elizabeth Midford. My heels clattered the pristine tiled floor passing by the sun shined windows illuminating onto the ancient dusty portraits of Phantomhive predecessors filling the room with a chalky scent.

The strands of my chestnut hair started falling out of the fancy bun and onto my face that Auntie Frances suggested when she insisted that I have my hair up for the sword fight earlier from outside the Manor. I held my head high and looked down often enough to not lose my footing since I was running in heels.

I just have that amazing skill being able to do anything in heels. I had a few scratches here and there but I ran before the maid could patch them up because that's how badly I wanted to tell my father that I won against Lizzy. Not her, me.

Yes, I can be quite the arrogant prick but come on you just gotta embrace your talents and let everyone know that you are the most awesome person ever.

"Lady Charlotte, come back here." I could hear the maid's voice metres away from chasing after me. I grinned and turned my head and stuck my tongue out at her and fastened my pace. When suddenly, I felt someone grab me in midair and onto their shoulders. I looked down to see a patch of blond hair and instantly found out who it was.

"Uncle Chlaus, you gotta take me to Papa before the maid gets me." I said struggling in his iron grip. Chlaus is a middle-aged man with blue eyes and blond hair drawn back in a tidy ponytail. Although, it's pretty rare seeing him around England since he's always busy travelling the world seeing new things. Everytime he'd come back from a country he would speak in a different language from that said country he went to.

"But Lottie, ma chérie," And this time he went to France,"you're clearly injured. Maybe you should go see the mai-"

"Hah no way~! I'm too hardcore for that. I need to show Papa that I'm tough ^-^ ." I smirked devilishly. Uncle Chlaus let out a loud laugh and looked at me.

"But seriously have those wounds patched. You'll look more badass if you had bandages on and then they'll get all worried." Me being the gullible child I am believed him.

I grinned. "Okay." The maid appeared out of nowhere with a bunch of bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"I got you now."

* * *

In a spacious nearby room where 2 men and a boy were seated on two maroon wingback chairs in front of a tidy pool table. The 2 men were both in a heated argument sitting across from each other in their respected chairs while the boy was seated on one of the man's lap.

The boy had dark blue hair almost looks black and deep blue eyes and his name was Ciel Phantomhive. The man's lap who he was seated on was his father, Vincent Phantomhive who also had short bluish-black hair but instead had brown eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. Lastly, the man who Vincent was conversing who goes by the name of Ludwig Diedrich but often referred to as just Diedrich or Baron Diedrich. He had short black hair with forelocks parted to the right and a robust and athletic body.

"Father, where is Lottie?" A younger Ciel questioned while tugging the sleeve of his father's jacket. Ciel would have asked Diedrich himself if Ciel wasn't too scared to ask him. Vincent looks at his son curiously and also wonders where the younger female look-a-like of his best friend is. Vincent turns to the German noblemen and asks the same question.

"Hey Dee, where's Lottie?" Diedrich scowled at the used of his nickname.

"I don't know. She went off somewhere with your sister." He answered. At that moment, Vincent's sister, Frances Midford who was a tall slender woman with blonde hair and sharp green eyes, walked in narrowing her eyes at them.

"Have you seen Charlotte?" This caused both males turning to her with distraught expressions on their faces. Chlaus came in and took notice of their facial expressions.

"Hey, did I miss something?"

Frances turned to Chlaus and asked the same thing "Have you seen Charlotte?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question. "Yeah...but she should have been here by now."

Diedrich stood up and turned to him with a menacing expression. "Where did you last see her?"

"Well, she was running away from the maid eager to see you. She had a bunch scratches hence the reason why the maid was chasing her. I gave her over to the maid and all I heard was the maid say 'I got you now' but I didn't think it was in a threatening way or something."

"..."

"I suggest we look around the manor before we do anything rash."

* * *

"Wow Mr. Tanaka, you're such a good swordsman. Thank you so much for training me and because of it I beat Lizzy and Papa will be so proud of me." I grinned at the elderly man seated across from me. I couldn't find Papa in that usual room he spoke to Uncle Vincent in so instead I noticed Mr. Tanaka from down the hall and I thought I would thank him for helping me prep for my match.

The monocle eyed butler smiled gently and gave me a cup of green tea. "It's not a problem, Lady Charlotte."

"But seriously how are you so good? You had this glowing aura around you. It's like you weren't human," I quickly realized how rude that might of sounded and swiftly corrected myself, "But in a good way of course. I want to be non-human sometimes." Maybe like a unicorn or something.

Tanaka chuckled lightly. "I am not offended by that statement, Lady Charlotte." I blushed like a tomato because of my overreaction of being rude like Papa. He can quite rude sometimes.

"Tanaka! Lady Charlotte is missing, we need help finding her!" I hear Uncle Vincent's voice from what sounds to be coming from the hallway. I'm missing? But I'm right here.

Mr. Tanaka was quite puzzled and stepped outside the room and I heard him say, "But Master, Lady Charlotte is right here drinking some tea."

"What?" I heard some footsteps getting closer and Uncle Vincent walked looking relieved. I smiled and sipped some tea."Hi Uncle Vincent."

"There you are, Lottie, Dee was worried about you."

"Dee?" Surprisingly, it was the first time I've ever heard such a nickname.

"OH, I mean your father." Ooooh he meant Papa maybe I should call him Dee just to irritate him sometimes. I smirked to myself at the thought and I noticed Uncle Vince smirked at me as if you he was reading my mind.

* * *

I held onto Uncle Vincent gloved hand as he was leading me to my Papa. I had my sword in my other hand. I told Uncle Vincent that defeated Lizzy and he was quite shocked at first because everyone see's Lizzy as a fencing genius but he congratulated me nonetheless and said Papa will be proud of me.

Eventually he let me go and he opened the door but before he could, he turned to me and smirked, "Okay wait out here. I'm going to trick that I looked everywhere for you and I couldn't find you okay?"

I smirked deviously, "Got it."

And I did as I was told. Until I heard yelling and screaming, there was a few sounds of glasses breaking.

Woah...I didn't think things would get this crazy. I guess this was my cue to walk in. I grasped onto the door handle and swung it open. Ciel stared at me with his mouth agape, Uncle Vincent was smirking and Papa had his back turned to me and his head in his hands.

I carefully walked over to my Vati quietly making sure he doesn't hear me. I appeared next to him and put my sword down. I touched his shoulder.

"Vati?" I called out to him softly and he expeditiously looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot as if he was crying. Okay, he most likely was. Okay, he did cry.

"S-schätzchen[1], I thought I lost you." He croaked. He blinked away his briny tears from his eyes feeling disconcerted crying in front of his own daughter. I wrap my arms around his torso burying my head into his firm chest closing my eyes. I felt two other people hug around us and I peek to see Uncle Vincent and Ciel joining in our group hug.

Papa was embarrassed about it and I just laughed at his face. Deep down, I know he cares about Uncle Vincent. They were both best friends after all since Weston College. I eventually let go of Papa but I noticed Uncle Vincent was still hugging Papa even though me and Ciel already let go. Papa was as red as a tomato.

"Oi get off me Phantomhive!"

* * *

It's been two weeks since the whole prank that Uncle Vincent did on Papa thinking that he couldn't find me. All is good now since it's December and I absolutely love the snow and that me and Ciel both have our birthdays in December. Ciel's in on the 14th and mine is on the 25th, which is Christmas so naturally I would get extra present but we would also go to the orphanage too. This year, we were both going to turn eight.

I'm so excited mostly for the cake and presents but of course Auntie Frances will announce it to the whole world and have a bunch of church-bells[2] swarming around us pinching our cheeks. Just the thought of it gives me the shivers.

Now enough about those pesky church-bells, let's about talk about me and Ciel mostly me of course. We were both out somewhere with our fathers because we begged them to bring us along or else we would have been stuck with Auntie Frances and no one wants to be stranded with her.

At the moment, me and Ciel are out in the streets of Birmingham playing with the snow waiting for our fathers to do their business and by business I do not mean taking a pee but evil noblemen business since they are part of the Aristocrats of Evil which in turn makes their life a dangerous one.

I turn to my blue-eyed friend. "Hey Ciel?"

"What?"

"Do you want to a build a snowman?" I grinned gesturing to big pile of snow.

He grinned and nodded rapidly as we were about to approach the snowbank when suddenly we heard loud bangs. It sounded like gunshots, it was too powerful to sound like a backfiring car. My body went rigid and started to sweat. I've heard gunshots before when I went hunting with Auntie Frances but I don't think these gunshots are for bear hunting. People around us started screaming hysterically running for shelter this could only mean one thing.

The gunshots cracked into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. I didn't know what to do and I cursed my mentally for standing there like an idiot while all the other civilians are running. I looked back at Ciel and I could see fear in his dreamy blue eyes.

"Ciel, I-" Then, I heard something that sounds like glass shattering and I whip my head around to see a crowd of boys and men armed with guns and that they were all wearing the same thing. A grey flat cap and a matching grey suit. One of the men noticed us standing there and smirked evilly and whispered in who looked like the boss of this said organization.

My mind started racing knowing that they might kidnap one of us. "Ciel...I need you to go in there and call Papa for me please."

"But I can't-"

"GOD DAMMIT CIEL JUST LISTEN TO ME AND RUN!" I ordered like a military leader but I was shaking a part of me felt a bit like my father saying that, "Please.." I said softly and he ran. I breathed in knowing that he'll be safe and I looked up at the leader in the eye with such ferocity.

* * *

Ciel was scared for his friend. He thought it would be the last time he would ever see her. The Yard came over and they found traces of Charlotte's blood. Diedrich was devastated. Vincent went out to the balcony to comfort his friend of his sudden loss. Rachel was holding Ciel close to him. Everyone was shocked by the sudden disappearance of the young girl.

Ciel felt bad for Diedrich. He lost his wife and now his daughter. Although, Ciel refuses to believe that his friend is dead. He believes she's out there somewhere fighting like she always did. Fight. All she did was fight. And that's what Ciel is going to do. Fight.

 **[1] Schätzchen (German)=Sweetie, Poppet, Pet and etc.**

 **[2] Church-bell (Victorian slang)= Talkative women**

 **A/N Hi guys, Pooks here now before some of you start questioning me about why I deleted my stories and the answer to that is because I just wasn't feeling it anymore but don't worry that doesn't mean I deleted it forever. It just means that you will have to wait a long while before I could update any of those stories. Anyway, I hope you like this story and please give me some constructive criticism because I worked really hard on it hoping it would be as great as those other fanfictions out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

I held onto his hand for dear life. I kept telling him to fight it and begging him to stay with me. I can't even look into his eyes, it would be too much for me. I felt as though they was a huge weight in my heart and it's slowing sinking into my stomach. Tears like liquid silver started pouring down my face.

"L-lottie, I will be okay. I've had just enough time." With that were his last words. I watched as the light faded from his eyes nothing but dullness. His hand dropped to the stone cold ground. I couldn't make the tears stop. He was my only friend and this was the result. He looked so peaceful as if he was just innocently sleeping but I know he wasn't. It makes me feel weak knowing that I could have prevented this but I didn't.

It's not fair. It should have been me who died, not him. I will avenge him. Even if it kills me over and over again, I will die doing what is right and what is wrong. I clutched onto him crying like the baby I was.

It was February 25, 1887. It marked the day my dear friend died a hero.

* * *

My footsteps pounded onto the cold concrete ground. Puddles of murky water were scattered everywhere. I ran as fast as my tiny legs could take me. I had no idea where I was going but anywhere from there. Unfortunately, I might be able to get so fast since I'm thin as a twig. I had cuts and bruises everywhere. I'm lucky that I even had the guts to actually get up and run.

"Get back here, you brat!" When I heard his voice, I ran more faster than I ever could. I skirted around a corner only to see a street filled with people and blended in the crowd onto the bustling streets of London. I noticed several stores were open. I whirled around to see a seedy rundown building. It did not look very crowded nor would it be a place many would go into.

I cautiously slipped in checking from left to right to see if anyone else was there and hid under a table unfortunately I noticed 2 pairs of feet next to me. I almost screamed but I covered my mouth before I could even start a scene. Judging from their shoes, they seem to be of nobility.

"Oi Waiter, I need more food." I heard munching from above. I felt my stomach growling and my face immediately reddened in embarrassment hoping they didn't here me.

"Phipps, are you hungry or something? You should have said something." One of the guys above asked to the other guy he's sitting next to.

"That wasn't me, Grey." Crap. They're onto me. Hopefully, they don't look under the table.

And of course luck wasn't on my side today since one of them looked under the table and we just made eye contact for 5 seconds. I swiftly jumped out heading to the direction of the entrance but one of them caught me by my waist before I could escape.

The guy had interesting silver eyes and had a cocky smirk on his face and got really close to me. "Now now where you do think your going?"

"Away from you." I struggled against his strong grip. I turned my head slightly to take a look at them. They were two of them. They both had whitish grey hair. One of them was taller and the other was shorter. One of them had long hair and the other had short hair.

The shorter one grinned down at me. "So what are you doing here in a place like this?"

The taller one was staring at me. "She looks rather familiar but she doesn't look entirely English."

"What do you mean, Phipps?" I'm assuming the shorter one is Grey from their conservation earlier and that the taller one is Phipps.

"I'm not sure yet. She seems like she's only _half_ English." What is he talking about? For all he would know I could be quarter English and why _half_ specifically? I narrowed my eyes at him as he stared at me more.

"German. I definitely see some German in there." Just from narrowing my eyes?

"German, huh? Interesting. We're close relatives with the Germans. But back to my question kid. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

I looked down. "I don't have any parents or at least I don't remember having any. All I remember is some man kidnapping me and beating me and ran away from him and hid under the table." They both stared at me with a hint of sadness but that was concealed pretty well.

"What's your name?" Phipps asked. I was about to answer but my head started to hurt like it was going to burst open and I tried to open my eyes but I was just met with complete obscurity.

* * *

 _"Vatiiii. Are we there yet?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _"NO!" I pouted and looked away from him. I suppose I am being annoying or pestering him. I barely get to actually send time with my father since he's part of the Aristocrats of Evil group. At one point, I was thinking is my Vati really evil? I was too scared to ask him but this time I actually asked him._

 _"Vati...are you evil?" I asked shyly not making eye contact with him but at the corner of my eye I could see his shocked expression. I took this is an an opportunity to move far away from him but since I was in a carriage with him I was stuck. I was searching for something to defend myself with when I felt the handle of the door. I gripped onto it._

 _"Liebling, you're over-" Too late._

 _I pushed open the door and I tumbled out of the carriage since it was still moving and I heard him yelling at the driver to stop. I landed onto the road and I stood up and I saw my father marching his way over me. Crap. Notice that I was 6 at the time. I was too scared to look up at him and buried my head in my arms._

 _I felt him wrapping his arms around me in like a hug. And he picked me up._

 _"Liebling, there is no need to be afraid of me and no I'm not evil." I try to smile but it leads to a grimace but I snuggle into his chest and fell asleep._

* * *

I woke up from that strange dream and now it's all fuzzy and I can't remember anything. I looked around to see that I'm in a four-poster bed and that there is a portrait of Queen Victoria across the room. Everything seems so upscale and fancy in this room.

"I see that you're awake." I turned to the short one whose name is Grey, "The maid will come in here and she will give you a bath and give you some presentable clothing and maybe a few manners."

"Wait wha-" Before I could ask what he means by presentable clothing, he just walked away. Rude much.

I get up from the bed and walk over to the vanity. I look into the mirror. Well, I look hideous.

I heard someone knock at my door and I look to see a woman with a maid outfit on. "I'm here to give you that bath." Great -_-

* * *

I felt a lot better after that bath. I was currently sitting in front of the vanity while the maid brushed my hair. I look really different. A lot less dirtier for sure. It's strange looking at myself after such a long time. I was wearing this blue dress with stockings. The blue dress was full sleeved and it was ruffled at the bottom and there was a bow in the middle of the bow.

"You have such dainty hair, miss." I nodded slightly as the maid carefully placed a blue headband with a blue bow on it. "All done, miss."

"Thank you..." She bowed and left.

"Well well look at you. Don't you look adorable?" I turned to see Grey grinning at me.

"Where am I?"

"Buckingham Palace." My eyes widened at his answer. Millions of thoughts were going through my head. Mostly what would a street peasant like me be doing here?

But instead I just said. "Oh..." Grey observed me for a while as if he can tell what I'm thinking.

"What's your name?" Phipps asked.

"Umm I can't seem to...Charlotte...Odelia...Roderika..." It stops there. That's all I could remember.

"Well Phipps, looks like you were right about her being German although none of those names seem to be a surname. Now, let's go see the Queen." He smirked at me.


End file.
